Throughout the years people have been continuously searching for better ways to comfort their feet while walking. One common cause of discomfort associated with walking is hyperpronation of the feet. Hyperpronation is an inward, forward and downward twisting of the foot relative to the ground.
To treat and support a hyperpronating foot, foundational stability is provided by maximizing foot-to-ground contact so that the foot does not collapse. Traditionally, this is accomplished by orthotic devices. In particular, orthotics for supporting a hyperpronating foot are designed to support deficits in a foot's contact with the ground, and in essence function so as to build the ground up to the foot.
Presently, some orthotics wedge the forefoot from the medial side to the lateral side of the foot. Other orthotics similarly wedge the heel. It is believed that these orthotics, designed to prevent hyperpronation, sufficiently support the static foot. However, once the foot is in motion, pronation and discomfort often return. In some instances, this discomfort is partially attributed to the foot sliding off the orthotic during gait.
Therefore, there is a need for a foot support system that supports a hyperpronating foot both statically and dynamically.